Hetalia Romance
by Suzette Fi Durant
Summary: En Hetalia Romance, podrán encontrar varias historias cortas yaoi de mis parejas favoritas de Hetalia. Estas pueden varias o cambiar a lo largo de los capítulos. Pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre estuve mirándote**  
 **(Francia x Canadá)**

"De nuevo ese pequeño llegó tarde a la reunión y, a pesar de esto, nadie notó cuando abría la puerta y entraba jadeando, con la frente perlada de sudor, su cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada, nadie lo miró más que yo. Posiblemente se despertó tarde, tiene la mala costumbre de olvidar poner su alarma, es algo que siempre repite entre susurros después de disculparse tímidamente y no recibir respuesta alguna, nadie parece escucharlo, nadie más que yo.

Suele sentarse en una silla alejada de las demás sin hacer ruido ni llamar la atención mientras América alardea ser el "Héroe", Japón está de acuerdo con todo lo que dicen, Italia duerme sobre la mesa, Alemania lo regaña e Inglaterra y yo discutimos como es habitual. Él solo se queda ahí, hablando con su oso blanco de nombre Kumajiro y sonriendo de vez en cuando. No hay ningún momento en que lo vea sin aquel oso... Debe sentirse solo, después de todo solo tiene a América cerca de él y este no deja de meter sus narices en los asuntos de otros países.

Matthew Williams, Canadá. ¿Cómo lograste ocupar mis pensamientos?

He memorizado todas tus expresiones, desde tu sonrisa tímida hasta el decaer de tus cejas cuando te deprimes. Te conozco desde que eras un mocoso, desde ese momento sabía que eras especial y peleé por ti contra Inglaterra, aunque te arrebataron de mis brazos.

Aun así, después de tantos años, después de todos los problemas que tuve que enfrentar en mi territorio, después de las alianzas que tuve que hacer... e incluso después de estas reuniones juntos, sigues sin fijarte en mí. ¿No eres algo cruel? El trato del que tanto te quejas es el mismo que tienes conmigo... solo conmigo"

-¡Oye, Francia!- una voz chillona sacó de sus pensamientos al francés, era Inglaterra.

-¿Qué quieres ?-contestó molesto.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?!

-Como si alguna vez me importara las tonterías que salen de tu boca –comentó en tono burlón. Francia había estado distraído durante toda la junta por culpa de un rubio con lentes que parecía decaído.

-¡¿Tonterías?! ¡Maldito francés!- Inglaterra se lanzó a golpearlo, pero América logró detenerlo antes. Como era de esperarse, Francia aprovechó la oportunidad y seguía burlándose de él hasta que Alemania impuso orden.

Terminada la reunión, y por supuesto el largo sermón del alemán, todos se retiraron a sus casas, con excepción de Inglaterra y Canadá, quienes se quedaron en la sala de reuniones un poco más.

-¡Igirisu!- alzó la voz Canadá, haciéndose notar en la sala, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de nervios.

-¡Oh, Canadá! ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?- lo miró sorprendido por su aparición.

-He estado aquí desde el inicio...- comentó en un hilo de voz apenas audible para el inglés.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Y bueno ¿pasa algo?

Por unos largos minutos Canadá no fue capaz de contestar, todo su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro estaba enrojecido y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Siempre estaba nervioso cuando intentaba hablar con un país importante y terminaba huyendo asustado, por lo que dificilmente se le ve relacionado con alguien más. Pero esta vez quería que todo cambiara, deseaba encajar y ser reconocido al igual que su hermano, America.

A pesar de esto, los esfuerzos del canadiense eran en vano, ya que no pudo articular palabra alguna por más que intentaba y además parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-Yo... emm... debo regresar a casa, si necesitas algo llámame, nos vemos –se despidió Inglaterra, pero justo cuando abría la puerta de salida se topó con Francia.

-¿Igirisu? Pensé que ya te habías i...- no terminó de hablar cuando detrás de él pudo ver a un pequeño rubio llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Dominado por la ira del momento, su imaginación hizo que pensara en el peor de los escenarios, malinterpretando la situación. Francia tomó a Inglaterra del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? –la expresión que tenía en ese momento desconcertó al inglés, nunca lo había visto así de enojado.

-¿De qué hablas? -antes de poder defenderse fue jalado bruscamente por el francés y, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, lo sacó de la sala de reuniones.

Solo se escucharon un par de maldiciones por parte de Inglaterra después. El llanto del Canadiense ya había cesado, estaba algo asustado y notablemente confundido por el repentino acto de Francia. Mientras este se acercaba a él con paso firme.

-¿Francia?- retrocedió por instinto pero ya era muy tarde, el mayor lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, colocando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, impidiendo cualquier ruta de escape.

-¿Por qué...? –su voz empezaba a quebrarse -¿Por qué Inglaterra? –preguntó con más tristeza que enojo.

-A pesar de que estuvimos juntos desde el principio, a pesar de que él te alejó de mí solo para ignorarte por estar con el estúpido de America. A pesar de que todo este tiempo no he hecho nada más que pensar en ti, a pesar de que siempre estuve mirándote –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amargas -¿Por qué tus sentimientos tienen que inclinarse hacia él?

Lo dijo, por fin lo dijo, todo lo que había estado guardándose para sí mismo brotó de su boca, incluso sus celos por Inglaterra habían sido descubiertos. Siempre había sentido algo por el menor, aquel sentimiento no se comparaba con los amorios que tuvo en su pasado, ya que esa persona era capaz de cambiar su estado de humor tan drásticamente y dejarlo varias noches en vela por ocupar todos sus pensamientos. Aunque siempre era confundido con su hermano America, para Francia era único, solo él podía apreciar su belleza.

Las palabras del francés dejaron a Canadá sorprendido y anonadado, pero entendía estos sentimientos perfectamente.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el mayor se alejó de él, dándole la espalda.

-Ahora sé que nunca tuve ni un poco de tu atención.

Francia estaba dispuesto a irse sin mirar atrás y con un enorme dolor en su pecho, hasta que sintió como una mano lo retenía, jalando su saco.

-Te equivocas... Francia yo... también he estado mirándote –confesó con la voz entrecortada y sin soltar su agarre.

-Siempre me resultó difícil acercarme a ti por lo deslumbrante que eres. Puedes hablar con cualquier persona y hacerla sonreír fácilmente, las mujeres son atraídas por tu amabilidad, eres profundo, romántico y dedicado en todo lo que haces. Siempre te destacas entre todos los demás y no hay nadie que pueda igualarte.

Francia se giró lentamente hacia él, con los ojos abriertos de par en par.

-Somos tan diferentes, por eso solo podía mirarte de lejos. Quería estar a tu altura y que te fijaras en mi, así que intenté pedirle ayuda a Inglaterra, aunque no fui capaz de decir nada y terminé llorando de frustración -confesó agachando la mirada, no podía imaginarse la expresión que tenía el mayor en ese momento, después de todo él tambien había estado guardando sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo.

Francia no perdió ni un segundo más y se abalanzó sobre Canadá, aprisionando sus labios en un profundo y apasionante beso, quería estar seguro de que no era un sueño.

-¿Cómo es que un mocoso como tú me hace perder la cabeza de esta manera? –preguntó separándose un poco del menor.

-Fra-Francia-san- su rostro estaba hirviendo por el repentino beso, así que se cubrió con ambas manos. A pesar de que había soñado con una escena similar, la realidad era mucho más abrumadora.

-No tienes que cambiar, estas bien tal y como eres ahora – Francia hizo que dejara de cubrirse el rostro -Una bella flor que solo yo he descubierto –susurró en su oído envolviendo a Canadá en sus brazos, el menor correspondió el abrazo.

-Je t'aime, ma beau iris. (Te amo, mi hermoso Iris*)

-Aussi Je t'aime Francis. (También te amo, Francis)

~Fin~

*Iris: El iris es la flor nacional de Francia, y se utiliza una versión estilizada de la flor en la insignia del país y el emblema nacional. Representa la perfección, la luz y la vida

 **¿Que les pareció? A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho esta parejita y es la primer historia de esta temática que escribo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Y ¿de qué pareja quisieran el siguiente one-shot? Acepto sujerencias ^^Hasta la próxima!**


	2. ¡Reconóceme! (UsUk) Parte 1

**Esta historia UsUk (debido a su extensión) lo dividiré en cuatro partes aproximadamente, me emocioné tanto con esta pareja que no dejaba de escribir XD espero que les guste!**

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol iluminaba las grises calles de Inglaterra dándoles algo de alegría y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros. Era un día perfecto para disfrutarlo leyendo algún libro o tomando té, pero la calma se vio súbditamente interrumpida por los gritos de dos grandes potencias.

–Retráctate o te partiré la cara, ¡viejo pervertido! –gritó furioso.

–Un mocoso como tú no podría hacerme nada, ¿Qué pasó con tu imagen e caballero? ¿O ya recordaste tu pasado de pirata vulgar? –Francia había tomado de manera brusca el cuello del igirisu. Estos dos países se encontraban discutiendo nuevamente, debido a que Francia comenzó a burlarse del menor debido a su estatura y, como siempre, no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para presumir de su gran cultura.

–Ja, por lo menos yo no estoy mendigando territorio por Europa como un pordiosero –esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–¡Maldito inglés! –sin poder contenerse más, Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron a pelear, creando un gran desastre en la casa del menor.

Este conflicto se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche, ambos estaban exhaustos y desmarañados, ya no tenían la misma energía para iniciar una nueva guerra de 100 años como en su juventud.

–La próxima vez me las pagaras enano –escupió Francia con la respiración entrecortada, caminando lentamente a la salida.

–Lo mismo digo, viejo pervertido –masculló entre dientes, había días en las que odiaba en sobremanera al francés, y ese era uno de ellos – ¡Maldición! Todo el cuarto huele a queso podrido y perfume por su culpa.

Igirisu, ignorando el desorden que habían causado, fue hacia su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, estaba agotado y había desperdiciado un día perfecto por las tonterías del mayor, incluso olvidó por completo la hora del té... No podía estar de peor humor en esos momentos.

–Estúpido Francia... ¿Acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Se la pasa molestándome... –pensaba tanto en lo sucedido que no conciliaba el sueño –¡YA ME HARTE DE ESE IDIOTA! –se levantó de la cama y sacó de su estante un libro forrado de cuero negro, con un extraño símbolo en la cubierta. Entre sus páginas leía detenidamente una gran lista de hechizos y maldiciones, hasta toparse con un título que llamó su atención.

– "Kandil deti

Los hechiceros de siglos pasados utilizaban esta maldición para castigar a las mujeres de inigualable belleza pero que portaban un podrido corazón, arrebatándoles su encanto exterior y exponiendo su verdaderay horripilante apariencia.

Para esta maldición solo se necesita el cabello de dicha mujer, dibujar el pentagrama de Kandil y recitar los siguientes versos" –Inglaterra no terminó de leer aquella página cuando ya se encontraba saliendo del cuarto en busca de algún cabello del francés. Durante su pelea en la sala habían dejado algunas prendan en el suelo, una de ellas era la capa azul que siempre cargaba el mayor, así que la recogió y pudo encontrar un fino cabello rubio en él.

–Perfecto... esta será mi mayor venganza –una larga sonrisa demoniaca se le formo en los labios.

 **Como pueden ver la primer parte es muy corta, pero necesaria para entender el resto de la historia, por lo que funciona como introducción.**


End file.
